Dragonfox Sagas
by ElYukamara
Summary: Follow the quest of two young boys trapped in the future, who discover worlds of adventure. Chapter Three posted, and Chapter Four coming soon!
1. 1: Born of Blood, Made of Data

Ok, I just want to mention that this is my first fic. I will usually be doing this late at night, so please excuse any slight errors. Well, grab some popcorn, sit back, and enjoy the show!

Chapter 1: Enter Team Dragonfox

"Well, J, are you sure this will work?" inquired Scott. "Not in the least," came the reply. J.G. booted up a program and quickly activated it. –_Loading Frame_- read the screen. J.G. pricked his finger, and a drop of blood fell on the DNA Scanner. Scott did the same. –_Compiling Data_- "Pray this works," muttered J.G.

-_File Complete. Downloading files Kitsune.EXE and Doragon.EXE_- Kitsune was downloaded to J.G.'s wristwatch shaped PET, and Doragon to Scott's Nintendo DS shaped one. "I'll try first," volunteered J.G. He held up his watch and aimed it at the makeshift jack-in sensor. "Jack In! Kitsune, Power Up!" A figure appeared on the screen, clothed in red armor. He was about as tall as J.G. who was 5'6". His long blonde hair hung in a ponytail that went down to mid-calf. His eyes were dark blue. Kitsune also had an orange and white fox tail. "Kitsune, acknowledge," J.G. said worriedly. His reply came in the form of, "Ah, shut up." J.G. did nothing to comply, and instead started jumping for joy.

"My turn," declared Scott. He aimed his PET at the jack-in sensor. "Jack In! Doragon, Power Up!" Another figure appeared on screen, this one clad in green and black armor. His green hair went down to his shoulders. He was Kitsune's size, and instead of a fox tail, he had a pair of green and black dragon wings and a dragon tail. His eyes were a bright red. "Doragon, acknowledge," Scott commanded. He got a yawn in reply.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm itching to netbattle," yawned Kitsune. J.G. scratched his head. "I'm not sure you're ready to netbattle. After all, you were just created." "Ah, I'm just sleepy. Just a practice battle," Kitsune pleaded. "Well," J.G. mused, "It would be good experience for both you and Doragon. "Ok, but only if Scott and Doragon agree." "Fine by me," the black-haired op and his navi answered. "Ok, but we're going to have to use the basic battlechips I got with the Progress PETs I used to make out custom ones," J.G. reminded them. Both Ops readied their Navis.

"Ok, Kitsune, let's start off basic." said the blonde haired Op. "Battlechip Download: Cannon!" Kitsune's hand changed into a red cannon, and he started shooting at Doragon.

"Doragon, block it with your sword!" instructed Scott. Doragon took his advice and used his green blade to deflect the shot. Scott then downloaded an AreaGrab battlechip and Doragon teleported to where Kitsune was and slashed at him.

"So it's a sword battle you want, eh?" Kitsune smirked as he drew his own blade and blocked Doragon's strike. "Now you're awake, eh?" remarked JG.

"Ok, Doragon, use this! Battlechip Download: Longsword!" Doragon slashed at Kitsune once again at Kitsune with the Longsword.

"Ok, Kitsune! Jump back," J.G. downloaded a Double Jump battlechip. "And use this! Battlechip Download: Hi-Cannon3!" Kitsune jumped back and up and fired off many shots from his Hi-Cannon.

The battle continued for several hours. Should anyone have watched the computer expert and the obsessive gamer battle, they could have sworn that they were experienced Ops, not amateurs. Of course, they had read countless books on the topic of netbattling, but had never experienced one.

-Later-

Both Ops had exhausted their folders, and their Navis were tired to the bone and weakly having a sword face-off against each other. Eventually both the Navis and their Ops collapsed, their Ops because of their link to the Navis through the DNA used to make most of the data. "Tie?" inquired Kitsune and J.G. together. "Tie," confirmed Scott and Doragon. J.G. managed to find a subchip and slide it into his PET, and did the same for Scott. The Ops went to bed after returning their Navis to their PETs, and their Navis went into stasis mode. None slept easy that night.


	2. 2: Trial of the Fox, Trial of the Dragon

Disclaimer: (I forgot to put one in the first chapter, so…) I do not own any of the ideas of the Net, Navis, PETs, Battlechips, or any idea relating to the Megaman franchise. I do, however, lay claim to the characters J.G., Scott, Kitsune.EXE, and Doragon.EXE.

Chapter 2: A Message

J.G., Scott, Doragon, and Kitsune appeared on a pure white plane (As in a plane of existence, not an airplane). They all looked at each other, the exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing in my dream? No, you're in MY dream!" This went on for a while until J.G. finally got enough. "SHUT UP, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" They did so.

Two white figures appeared in front of them. One resembled a fox with nine tails, and the other resembled a giant winged dragon. They spoke together. "We have brought you here for a mission. The world is in danger of destroying itself with its own corruption. The invention of the "net" has led mankind to commit terrible crimes, and so the "net" must be destroyed. We realized that this would happen long ago, and so we brought you here." J.G. interrupted. "If you brought us here, why didn't you try to reach us earlier?" "A good question. We decided to wait until you had the tools to complete the mission." Scott looked puzzled "Out Navis?" "Yes, your Navis. However, as they are now, they are not enough." A program appeared in front of each figure. "This is s special program which will give you the power to complete your mission. However, to keep it, you must defeat us."

The programs split in half and hit all four in the center of the chest. It made the navis' icons, both red and green yin-yangs but with the red and green on different sides for each Navi, glow bright white, and the icons appeared on the chests of their ops, whose shirts were ripped open. After a few seconds, the navis' icons stopped glowing, and the icons on the ops' chests faded into tattoos.

"What… was… that…?" panted J.G. The fox answered. "That was the program. It is now imbued into you and your navis. You will use it to defeat us." All four looked at each other, confused, but activated the program. Instantly, they were lifted into the air. The ops' icons appeared on their chests, and all four icons started glowing. All four dissolved into pixels, and the pixels of the respective partners came together. A voice rang from both clouds. "Yin-Yang Fusion! Yang form!" Half the pixels formed together, and the ops reappeared. The rest of the pixels condensed into their icons.

A red wave spread from J.G.'s chest to the rest of his body from the neck down. It solidified into a metallic armor which started shifting until it had plates all over the body. The boots grew until they were about two cubic feet in size. Flame designs started at the fingertips and bottom of the feet, and grew until they reached the elbows and knees. J.G.'s hair stood straight up, in a crown of spikes.

A green and silver wave spread from Scott's chest to the rest of his body from the neck down. The green plates covered his armor, and were outlined with silver. Leaf designs covered his arms from the fingertips to the elbows, and his calves and feet which were clad in boot not quite as large as J.G.'s. Scott's domed black hair grew a little longer.

The fox spoke up. "We shall take turns challenging you." He instantly charged at Yang Kitsune, who moved to the side, amazed at how easy moving was. It was like gravity was a rule, and he was breaking it. "Select Battlechips: Hi-Cannon, Longsword, Zap Ring, Firetower, and Vulcan1! Execute!" The chip data was selected. "Activate: Vulcan1!" Yang Kitsune hand changed into the Vulcan, and he rapidly shot at the fox, who dodged easily.

"Element: Fire! Pure Flame!" With a wave of one of its tails, the fox sent a line of white flame at Yang Kitsune, who was nicked as he dodged it. "Activate: Zap Ring!" He shot the ring of electricity at the fox who was paralyzed. "Activate: Hi-Cannon!" Kitsune shot many Hi-Cannon blasts at point blank, damaging the fox, but his mistake was being close.

The fox swiped at his armor, slicing straight through. "Ahhh! Damn it! Activate: Longsword, Firetower!" Yang Kitsune slashed at the fox while a pillar of fire came from the other side. Both hit. The fox, outraged, made a long, swishing motion with his tails.

"Element: Water! Tsunami!" A huge wave of water washed over the battlefield, bringing Yang Kitsune along for the ride. It then crashed down. "Ahh! Damn! Select and activate: CrackOut1!" Kitsune threw a flappy and it slammed down where the fox was.

The fox nodded. "You have won." Yang Kitsune sighed, and fell out of Yin Yang Fusion.

The dragon looked at Yang Doragon. "It is your turn." He breathed a stream of fire from his mouth, which Yang Doragon barely dodged. "Select and activate: Cactus Ball 1!" The cactus rolled at the dragon, who burned it. "Damn! Select and activate: Aqua Tower!" The pillars of water moved hit the dragon, who screamed in pain.

He then whipped at Yang Doragon with his tail, sending him flying. The dragon then used his fire breath on Yang Doragon, who got toasted. Barely able to stand, he moved to the side, hoping to evade future attacks. "Select and activate: GrassLine!" A few spaces changed to grass, and Yang Doragon rested until he was almost fully healed. "Ok, let's try again! Select and activate: Hi-Cannon times five!"

Yang Doragon used the Hi-Cannons until they were all gone, and the dragon attacked with energy beams that came from his eyes. Yang Doragon dodged one, but was hit by the other. "Select and activate: FireHit2!" Yang Doragon's fists were lit on fire, and he struck the dragon with the attack.

"You have passed," said the dragon, as he stepped back. Scott and Doragon sighed, and fell out of fusion. "You have both passed the test," announced the fox. "Use your gift well, and remember your mission." With that, the two white figures faded away, and the navis and their ops fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. 3: Prelude to Unknown Crimes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas of the Net, Navis, PETs, Battlechips, or any idea relating to the Megaman franchise. I do, however, lay claim to the characters J.G., Scott, Kitsune.EXE, and Doragon.EXE.

A/N: I made a mistake in the last chapter. Please replace the "Yang" form with the "Yin" form. Sorry! 

J.G. yawned in bed, then sat up and stretched. "What a dream… Or was it?" He carefully pulled down his shirt, and revealed a tattoo of a red and green Yin-Yang. "It was real," he whispered. He got out of his cot without disturbing Scott, and started making breakfast while thinking about what had happened. "So, we can fuse with our Navis in the real world with the Yin fusion. I wonder what Yang fusion does?" He guessed at it as he started frying the eggs.

Scott yawned and got out of bed. "Dang, why am I so tired?" He started to walk to the kitchen, but, when he walked by the mirror, he saw gold peeking over his collar. He pulled up his shirt, revealing a tattoo of Doragon's icon. "So that's it…" he whispered before going to the kitchen.

J.G. could tell by the look on Scott's face that he had come to the same conclusion he had. "I'm just as confused as you are, Scott. Hey, could you go get the PETs?" Both boys had forgotten their PETs by their bedside. Scott nodded and returned a moment later with both PETs. J.G. strapped his on his wrist, and Scott opened his. Both Kitsune and Doragon were still asleep, so they woke them. "Geez, isn't it a little early?" complained Kitsune. "It's seven thirty," J.G. informed him. "I rest my case." J.G. and Scott sighed. "Well, the eggs are ready." As Scott and J.G. ate their breakfast, they discussed what had happened the night before. "Well, according to them, our primary mission is to delete the net. From what I've seen, the net is quite complex. It's like the internet of our age, which were servers networked together. Here, the "Net" is not the linked severs, but rather the link itself." explained J.G. Scott nodded, and then added his own thoughts. "Of course, a complex link like that would have to have some sort of data storage. So, whenever you enter the net, you're entering someone else's computer. I'd be too hard to destroy it with just our Navis, and the servers are sure to be heavily guarded. From my standing, the best course of action would to either get a large amount of soldiers trying to destroy the net, or to find another way other than attacking the floor." They both thought for a moment, then J.G. smiled. "I just might have the solution."

J.G. wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. He brought out an old laptop- a Dell Inspiron 600m- to demonstrate his point. He pulled up the "My Documents" folder. "Ok. Now, imagine that each of the files in this folder is a part of the Net. I can delete them one at a time-'' J.G. deleted the files one at a time, taking about five minuets. "-Or I can select them and delete them at once." J.G. hi-lighted the files, and deleted them all at once, taking about ten seconds. "This may not be faster in the net, but it will be more practical." Scott nodded. "But wouldn't that require a specialized program to link the servers to another computer?" J.G. smiled. "Let me worry about that. You need to get some supplies." J.G. wrote the list, and, by the time both he and breakfast were done, he had written two pages worth. Scott grabbed the list, and took off in his green go-kart. J.G. went over to the computer, and started typing up a few new battlechips. After all, they would need some surprises. "Ok, first: Steeldome."

Scott strolled into the electronics store, holding the two-page list in his hand. "I am not doing this by myself." He brought the list to a free store attendant. "Can you help me find these items?" Scott handed the list to the attendant, whose nametag identified him as 'Stan'. "Ok… a KJ53 Model Server and a KJ53 Master Unit, a Computing Environment Chairs… Ok, I think I can fill this list." A few hours later Scott was walking out the store with a piece of paper, and some workers were filling a truck in the back with equipment. "And he says his sister likes to shop?"

J.G. was just finishing up the ninth battlechip when Scott walked in with the first of the equipment. He smiled. "And how was your trip?" "Up yours." "No toys for you, young man!" joked J.G. motioning towards the screen. "New Gigachips." "But I thought you could only hold one Gigachip at a time?" "That's what this last one is for." "Oh. I got the equipment you wanted." J.G. yawned, then spoke. "Go to bed. I'll set it up." "Ok. See you in the morning." "Ok, but you're making breakfast."


End file.
